


Content

by uritaeyeon



Series: Soulmate!AU Series [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #TopTsumu, #TsumuSamu2020, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M, Separated at Birth, yes i crammed some prompts into one fic and yes this is my habit
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: con•tent /kənˈtent/adjectivein a state of peaceful happiness.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Series: Soulmate!AU Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/925125
Kudos: 11





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Dibuat untuk mengikuti event #TsumuSamu2020 (yang sangat sangat sangat telat aku ikuti). Prompt yang digunakan:  
> \- Soulmate AU [Tier 1, Day 1]  
> \- Celebrity AU [Tier 1, Day 2]  
> \- Separated at birth [Tier 1, Day 5]  
> \- Sugar Daddy x Sugar Baby [Tier 1, Day 6]

Osamu melihat layar papan iklan LED cukup lama. Bukan sebuah hal yang berlebihan jika dia mengatakan bahwa pria yang menjadi bintang iklan parfum itu begitu menarik perhatiannya siang ini. Orang itu tampan, berkarisma, sorotan matanya tajam, dan tentu saja seringai seksi yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya sejak terjun ke dunia hiburan.

Tetapi dibandingkan itu semua, yang lebih menarik perhatian Osamu adalah wajah sang model yang seperti pinang dibelah dua dengan dirinya sendiri. Benang merah transparan yang melilit kelingkingnya ditatap sejenak, hatinya menghangat sampai-sampai pipinya merona tipis.

Beberapa orang yang berjalan di trotoar berhenti sebentar—sekadar mengambil foto atau mengagumi sosok _idol_ yang akhir-akhir ini semakin melonjak naik kepopularitasannya akibat drama yang dia bintangi. Melihat kerumunan di sekitarnya, Osamu membenarkan maskernya secara refleks. Dia tidak mau membuat keributan, apalagi menjadi bahan gosip dan berita. Kehadirannya di dunia ini seharusnya memang tidak diketahui oleh khalayak ramai—dia terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus hal yang merepotkan seperti itu.

Puas menatap netra cokelat hangat sang model, Osamu akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanannya ke supermarket langganan di lantai dasar sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Hari ini dia sengaja tidak bawa mobil, ingin sekali-sekali naik taksi katanya. Apalagi sebenarnya jarak dari sini dan apartemennya juga tidak begitu jauh, hanya dua kilometer saja. Kalau hanya ke pusat perbelanjaan sih—dekat pula—tidak menggunakan mobil BMW keluaran terbaru pemberian sang kekasih sih, dia tidak akan marah.

Osamu berjalan menyisir keramaian satu per satu. Begitu sampai di mal yang dia tuju, kakinya langsung berjalan menyusuri tempat yang sudah dia hapal di luar kepala ini. Menaiki eskalator untuk turun ke lantai dasar, matanya tak sengaja menangkap iklan yang dipasang di jendela toko yang menampilkan wajah model yang sama dengan yang dia lihat di luar tadi. Senyumnya terpatri diam-diam, memuji ketampanan sang model yang tidak bosan-bosannya dia tatap setiap hari.

Hari ini dia berniat memasak masakan ala Jepang, keahliannya. Seseorang yang spesial akan pulang nanti malam setelah bekerja keras rekaman di sebuah desa cukup jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal selama beberapa hari. Tentu saja Osamu harus menyambutnya dengan spesial—makanya dia izin tidak datang ke restoran hari ini.

Sibuk mencari bubuk cabe kering di barisan rak, ponsel di sakunya tiba-tiba bergetar. Kedua sudut bibirnya naik melihat pesan tersebut datang dari orang yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya selama beberapa hari ini.

[Samuuuu, aku sudah selesai rekaman. Nanti pas pulang masakkan aku makanan yang enak ya! Ada uang, ‘kan? Apa perlu kukirim? 100,000 yen cukup, ‘kan, ya? Kukirim ya. Masak yang enak~]

Namun begitu melihat lima digit angka di sana, matanya membulat kaget. Sungguh, Osamu tidak perlu uang tambahan lagi. Uang sakunya bulan ini saja belum habis. Uang bulanan dari kekasihnya itu juga masih banyak karena orang itu lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bekerja di luar sebulan terakhir ini.

Tetapi Osamu bisa apa kalau ternyata uang sebesar itu ternyata sudah dikirimkan, _plus_ sejumlah bonus yang katanya ‘pengganti kangen’.

Mau protes pun tidak bisa, kalau protes, yang ada Osamu malah dimarahi. Jadi ya sudah. Toh pada akhirnya uang itu akan Osamu belanjakan untuk mereka berdua juga. Uang untuk kegiatan pribadi bisa Osamu atur sendiri, apalagi dia memang memiliki bisnis restoran yang sudah dijalaninya selama kurang lebih tiga tahun.

Tak mau berlama-lama di sana, Osamu segera memilih bahan-bahan yang akan dia beli kemudian langsung pergi ke kasir. Setelah itu, sang pria langsung bergegas naik ke lantai satu dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Zaman sekarang mencari taksi tak perlu sesusah dulu, hanya dengan mengandalkan aplikasi, Osamu sudah bisa duduk santai di jok belakang dengan belanjaan di sampingnya hanya dengan menunggu selama lima menit.

Perjalanan menuju gedung apartemennya tak memakan waktu lama. Selesai membayar, Osamu lantas mengambil barang-barangnnya dan turun. Menyapa sopan satpam penjaga apartemen di pintu masuk, setelahnya pria 25 tahun itu langsung berjalan menuju lift dan langsung menekan tombol 35. Apartemen tempatnya tinggal ini terletak di posisi strategis. Pemandangan yang diberikan dari unit tempatnya tinggal pun tidak main-main. Walaupun Osamu awalnya tidak menyukai pemandangan tengah kota, tetapi melihat lampu kerlap-kerlip begitu matahari terbenam dari jendela kamarnya ternyata tidak buruk juga. Apalagi kalau ada festival kembang api, Osamu bisa menonton pertunjukkan tersebut selama berjam-jam hanya dengan duduk di depan jendela ruang tengah.

Tidak pernah terpikir dia akan hidup di tempat semewah ini. Setiap Osamu bangun, lalu melihat kamar tempatnya tidur, lalu beralih melihat ruang tengah yang luas dengan furnitur seharga tidak main-main, Osamu selalu kilas balik pada kejadian saat tahun terakhir SMA-nya dahulu.

_Ting!_

Osamu keluar dari lift, lalu langsung berbelok ke koridor kiri dan berjalan menuju kamar paling ujung. Ditekannya empat digit _password_ sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu unit bernomor 3512 itu. “ _Tadaima_ ,” sapanya pada udara kosong, sembari membuka kedua sepatunya.

Tanpa basa-basi, pria itu langsung menuju dapur dan mulai memasak. Osamu selalu menikmati waktu-waktu sendirinya seperti ini. Dapur adalah area pribadinya, yang bahkan tidak boleh disentuh sedikit pun oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Keputusannya memilih apartemen ini pun utamanya karena _space_ dapur dan ruang makan yang luas. Osamu tidak peduli ruang tengah atau kamarnya sempit, yang penting area perangnya harus membuatnya nyaman. Awalnya dia berpikir untuk memilih apartemen yang biasa saja, toh paling-paling kamar yang dibutuhkan mereka hanya dua—satu untuk mereka tidur, satu lagi untuk studio pribadi atau ruang kerja kekasihnya. Namun kekasihnya bukan seorang _little spender_ , sekalian saja apartemen di tengah kota, lantai keenam dari atas, dengan pemandangan memuaskan dan total luas unit yang tidak kecil, dibelinya tunai hanya untuk Osamu. Karena yang paling sering akan menggunakan apartemen itu Osamu, ya beli saja yang membuat Osamu senang.

Osamu dulu tidak pernah tahu orang yang ditemuinya lewat internet ini adalah anak dari seorang pemilik label agensi besar dan seorang desainer gaun pengantin terkenal. Dia pikir orang yang sebaya dengannya itu hanya orang kaya biasa, walaupun tentu saja dia heran kenapa dia sering sekali dibelikan macam-macam.

Pria berambut hitam itu masih ingat betul ketika dia tak sengaja menyebut ingin membeli tas baru, lalu keesokan harinya rumahnya mendapat kiriman paket berisi tas bermerek yang harganya tak pernah bisa Osamu bayangkan sebelumnya.

_“Tsumu, aku bilang ingin tas baru bukan berarti aku minta dibelikan lho? Aku bisa beli sendiri. Ini harganya ... astaga jangan bilang kau mengambil uang orang tuamu untuk ini.”_

_“Tenang saja, Samu. Itu uangku. Oh iya, aku juga sekalian membeli yang lain. Jadi kalau ada paket, mungkin itu paket dariku.”_

_“... orang tuamu itu bekerja apa sih sampai kau bisa menghamburkan uang sebanyak ini hah. Lebih baik kau menghamburkan uangmu untuk pasangan soulmate-mu saja.”_

_“Aku tidak bisa menelusuri ujung benangku ya! Jadi jangan salahkan aku. Aku juga tidak punya waktu main-main, aku ini, ‘kan calon idol.”_

_“Iya, iya, terserah. Lagian kapan debut sih? Katanya kau akan debut sebagai idol dari Inarizaki Entertainment. Tapi sudah beberapa bulan ini tidak ada berita sama sekali. Kau bohong ya? Ayo mengaku! Jangan-jangan kau selama ini ternyata adalah om-om dan hanya berpura-pura mencari soulmate lewat aplikasi dating!”_

_“T-tunggu, hey! Jangan seenaknya menuduh ya! Memang dari suaraku tidak terdengar seperti anak delapan belas tahun apa? Aku ini benar seumuran denganmu kok! Kau sendiri kenapa selama ini hanya memasang foto dari jauh atau foto punggung? Jangan-jangan aku yang selama ini ditipu.”_

_“Enak saja! Kau sendiri selalu memasang foto menggunakan masker! Mana aku tahu kau itu asli atau bukan? Kalau kau ternyata hanya om-om, aku kembalikan semua uang dan hadiahmu! Kita juga putus!”_

_“Hey! Tidak bisa begitu dong! Oke, besok, ayo bertemu! Akan aku tunjukkan kalau aku ini asli anak tahun terakhir SMA dan bukan om-om!”_

Dan begitulah awal dari cerita bahwa, ya, orang yang berada di ujung benang Atsumu adalah dirinya, dan Atsumu bukan om-om mata keranjang, tapi juga berusia delapan belas tahun sama sepertinya.

Juga ternyata wajah mereka berdua mirip, yang membedakan hanyalah belahan rambut yang mengarah ke direksi yang berbeda.

Osamu menyayangi kedua orang tua dan kakaknya, tetapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa terkadang dia merasa tak terlalu cocok dengan keluarganya atau merasa bahwa kakaknya itu berbeda jauh dengannya. Baru delapan belas tahun kemudian dia tahu, memang ternyata dari awal, tubuhnya tidak dialiri oleh darah yang sama dengan mereka.

Setelah pertemuan malam itu, Osamu dan Atsumu sepakat bahwa mereka tidak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa dan terus melanjutkan hubungan yang telah terjalin cukup lama di antara mereka.

Rahasia besar mereka baru terbongkar ketika suatu hari, setelah berkutat dengan penjelasan dosen dari pagi sampai sore, Osamu dijemput oleh seorang wanita cantik yang saat itu, Osamu tahu dengan jelas bahwa orang ini adalah ibu Atsumu—yang berarti adalah ibu kandungnya juga. Nyaris tamat riwayatnya kala itu kalau saja Atsumu tidak datang tepat waktu. Ibunya pikir orang yang selama ini dikirimi hadiah macam-macam oleh Atsumu adalah kekasihnya, namun begitu diselidiki, bukan hanya terkejut karena kekasih sang anak adalah laki-laki, tetapi juga oleh rupa sang pria yang begitu persis seperti anaknya sendiri.

Foto mereka yang berciuman di tempat parkir juga membantu sekali membawa Osamu lebih dekat ke peti peristirahatan terakhirnya—yang mungkin Osamu pikir sudah disiapkan diam-diam oleh orang tua kandungnya.

Awalnya mereka akan dipisahkan bagaimana pun caranya. Terlepas dari skandal percintaan yang akan Atsumu terima sebagai idol yang baru berkarier selama dua tahun, fakta bahwa seorang sosok terkenal di dunia hiburan dan _fashion_ wanita memiliki anak lain yang juga adalah kembaran dari putra ‘semata wayangnya’ ini tentu akan menggemparkan satu bangsa dan satu negara. Keluarga macam apa yang tidak mencari anaknya setelah sang anak menghilang dari rumah sakit dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

Namun semuanya akhirnya terselesaikan—setidaknya untuk saat ini—dengan tidak mengumbar identitas Osamu kepada siapapun dan tidak membiarkan Osamu mengambil haknya sebagai anak kandung dari keluarga Miya, dengan balasan akan dibiarkan sebebasnya menjalin kasih dengan Miya Atsumu.

_“Well, fair enough,” balasnya._

Dan di sinilah dia. Tujuh tahun menjalin kasih dengan _soulmate_ sahnya, tinggal di apartemen mewah, dimanjakan dengan macam-macam, namun juga tetap bisa bertemu dengan keluarga angkatnya, _Miya_ Osamu benar-benar puas.

Jam dinding yang tadi masih menunjukkan pukul dua siang, kini sudah bergerak melewati angka enam bersamaan dengan raja siang yang sudah mulai kembali ke ufuk barat. Osamu memang selalu tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri ketika sedang memasak. Makanya, bunyi pintu dibuka pun dia tak dengar sama sekali. Baru ketika pinggangnya dilingkari dua tangan yang kekarlah dirinya berjengit kaget.

“Ah!”

“Serius sekali,” Osamu menoleh ke belakang, berusaha memberikan tatapan tajam terbaiknya walau gagal karena begitu bibirnya dihadiahi kecupan manis, tatapannya spontan berubah lembut.

“Kapan sampai?”

Atsumu melepas pelukannya, kemudian mengambil sumpit yang disediakan di atas meja makan dan mencicipi _tamagoyaki_ yang baru saja disajikan beberapa menit yang lalu.

“Tidak sampai sepuluh menit yang lalu—wah, _nabe_! Ah, Samu memang yang terbaik! Apa dagingnya banyak—whoaa dagingnya banyak!! Ada tahu dan bakso juga! Oh ... sayurannya juga banyak.”

Tawa kecil sang adik kembar terlepas hangat, sembari mencuci tangannya dan menarik kursi Atsumu, dia menyahut, “Kalau mau sehat, makanannya harus seimbang. Tsumu, ‘kan kalau sibuk hanya makan nasi kotak. Mana sehat. Minum juga kebanyakan kopi atau soda. Pokoknya karena Tsumu tidak ada kegiatan selama seminggu ke depan, nanti kumasakkan makanan empat sehat lima sempurna setiap hari.”

“Tapi, sayur—”

“Tidak menerima komplain apapun.” Osamu menarik kursinya sendiri, lalu berucap ‘ _itadakimasu_ ’ dan langsung mengambil suapan nasi pertamanya, tak memperdulikan Atsumu yang kini menggerang tak semangat mendengar sayur-sayuran akan menjadi menu sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malamnya setidaknya untuk tujuh hari ke depan.

“Samu, ‘kan, tahu aku tidak suka sayur.”

“Katanya kalau yang buat aku, mau dimakan. Ayo ini sayur di _nabe_ -nya juga dihabiskan. Bagaimana mau menari dan menyanyi kalau makan saja susah.”

Netra kelabunya melirik, diam-diam menatap Atsumu yang menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya menambahkan sayuran ke mangkuk _nabe_ -nya.

Senyumnya tak bisa dia tahan. Meskipun Atsumu ini kakaknya, tetapi dirinyalah yang lebih dewasa. Mungkin karena dari dulu dia terbiasa hidup mandiri dan tidak dimanja. Makanya, kalau sedang berdua, terkadang Osamu selalu merasa dia yang lebih tua—walaupun kenyataannya Atsumu sendiri juga hanya lahir lima menit lebih dulu. Atsumu mungkin sudah lelah mengambil peran sebagai ‘kakak’ di grup _idol_ -nya, jadi Osamu memaklumi hal itu.

Biarkan saja kalau hanya berdua bersikap seperti ini.

Toh, Osamu juga tidak membencinya.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
